


Concerning Matters

by ariannadi



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Just fluff and love here cause I’m a fucking sap, Men who die from too much sugar, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Spoilers, duh lol, in this house we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: The start of something exciting in Dimitri and Byleth’s domestic bliss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a reposting of a fic I uploaded earlier last week, I just wasn’t feeling the first draft at all and wanted to redo a few bits before uploading it again. So sorry if it randomly disappeared on you!
> 
> Also, now that I’ve figured out Dimitri canonically has a son sometime after the blue lions route, I had to rework my canon a lil bit lmao (YES THIS IS A THING BTW READ GILBERT’S EPILOGUE!)

Byleth stood outside of Dimitri’s office, twisting her hands together as she chewed at her lip. This didn’t have to be as difficult as she acted it out to be, but it was still rather eventful and she wasn’t quite sure how to go about it.

As with everything else, after contemplating the situation for a good ten minutes, she took a deep breath, then raised her hand to knock a few times on the large mahogany door before her.

”Enter,” came her husband’s gruff voice, the one he used when he was in the middle of political affairs. Byleth did so, stepping into the chamber but remaining at the threshold until Dimitri looked up from his desk and greeted her.

”Byleth,” he said warmly, his eye lighting up at the sight of his wife. Dedue stood behind him, at complete attention even while his liege sat and pored over boring piles of parchment.

”Dimitri,” Byleth answered in return, then casted a glance Dedue’s way. “Might I... might I have a word with you? Alone?”

”Of course, dear. You needn’t request such things,” Dimitri said, looking confused. He turned his focus to Dedue, politely stating, “My friend, if you’d give us a moment?”

”Certainly, Your Majesty,” the Duscur man replied, then bowed to both Dimitri and Byleth before making his way to the door. “I will be outside, if you need me.”

Byleth waited until the barrier had clicked shut before walking to Dimitri’s side, her steps hesitant. This caught her husband’s attention, for he gently asked, “Are you alright, love?” and opened his arms to her as he stood from his desk.

The woman let out a shaky breath, hurrying into his embrace and burying her head in his chest. Dimitri’s arms found their way around her frame, squeezing only the slightest bit in fear of making her uncomfortable.

“I don’t know,” she finally answered, her voice small. “I suppose I’m... I’m scared.”

”Scared? You?” Dimitri questioned, worry inching its way into his tone. “What’s happened, my love? The nobles aren’t mouthing about you behind your back again, I hope?”

Byleth shook her head, burying her face further into his chest. “No, nothing like that,” she mumbled, then pulled away to look up at him. “Dimitri... I...” but the mix of nerves and cause for being there formed a rather potent concoction that sent her flying out of her husband’s embrace and to the balcony behind them, where she unfortunately retched the entirety of her stomach onto the story below.

”Byleth!” Dimitri, having chased after her, yelped in complete panic, keeping her hair back with one hand as she continued to be sick and rubbing her shoulder with the other. “Oh, you poor thing. Have you caught the flu? Is that what you intended to tell me? Let’s get you to the infirmary, Mercedes can get you some herbs to help with the illness.”

”N-no,” Byleth shook her head with a grimace once she was finished, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. “I know what’s wrong with me, I went to Mercedes this morning. That’s why I’m here.”

Dimitri looked even more bewildered, if it were possible. “You must tell me what ails you, my love. I will do only my best to help you, you know that.” He gently cupped her cheeks in his hands, not minding one bit that she had just been sick but a few minutes prior.

Byleth nodded, knowing she needed to just cut to the chase, and closed her eyes.

“Dimitri, I’m pregnant,” she exhaled in a single breath.

She continued to keep her eyes closed, fearing what her husband’s reaction might be, until the silence became too much to handle. Upon opening her eyes, however, she found him staring directly at her, his good eye wet and quivering.

”Y-you...” he swallowed thickly, before croaking out, “We’re... expecting?”

Byleth nodded, attempting a smile but failing. “Yes. Mercedes said I’m likely due in the springtime. I’m... I think I’m _happy_, but... I’m terrified. I’ve never really considered what this might be like, though that likely doesn’t make much sense.”

Dimitri brushed his thumbs at her cheeks, and Byleth hadn’t even realized somewhere admidst her rambling that she had begun to cry. “No, no, beloved,” he consoled her, “I understand completely what you mean. I will be honest, knowing your condition, I’m quite afraid as well. To bring something so pure and fragile into this world; to oversee its growth and aspirations, it’s a rather terrifying thought, isn’t it?”

He embraced her once again, and she too buried her face, now wet with tears, into his warm and sturdy chest. “But,” he continued, “It’s also exciting. I’m scared Byleth, I have no idea what to expect as... as a _father_...” he murmured through a sniffle, “But, I’m _overjoyed_ at this news. A baby, a little prince or princess for us to cherish...”

The woman hiccuped a laugh, pulling away from him to look up into his handsome face. “I hadn’t thought of it that way,” she admitted. “The only interaction I ever had with overseeing children was at the monastery, and even then you were all only a couple years younger at most.”

”And you did extraordinary with us despite being thrust into the position,” Dimitri assured her, his smile radiant. “I have no doubt that we will do fine as parents. It’s all a learning process after all, is it not? A rather tedious one, especially given our backgrounds, but...”

And then, his expression shifted completely, into something akin to horror.

”Dimitri? What’s wrong?” Byleth asked, but the man didn’t reply, instead closing his eye as he lowered his head solemnly.

”Your mother, and mine. They...” he practically shivered, and Byleth immediately understood.

”Oh. Dimitri, you’re not going to lose me in childbirth,” she promised him, resting a hand on his cheek. He rose his head again at the proclamation, his face ashen.

”I... I want to believe that. You’re so strong, after all,” he said, his mouth set in a tight line. “But Byleth, I... if I were to lose you...”

“Hey now,” she shushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’m the one who came here for comfort, remember? All will be well in that regard, I promise. I fell off of a cliff and still made it out relatively unscathed, after all.”

Dimitri narrowed his eye. “You were in a coma for five years,” he deadpanned, but Byleth only sighed, brushing off the observation.

”How about this then: we’ll enlist Mercedes’ help in ensuring everything goes well throughout the entire process,” the woman offered. “I’ll even visit her once a day, if it gives you peace of mind.”

The king nodded, looking slightly relieved. “That would be... helpful,” he admitted. “Though, once a week would do well enough for me. We weren’t fortunate enough to experience it ourselves but I want our child to have their mother growing up, and I of course want you to remain with me for as long as possible,” he confessed, bending slightly to leave a kiss to her forehead.

”I promise I’m not going anywhere,” Byleth reiterated, playing with the ends of his lengthy hair. “Even now Mercedes says the child and I are perfectly healthy. The morning sickness is just a side effect that will take some getting used to.”

”Then I will be there in an instant to hold your hair and brew you tea,” Dimitri swore, kneading his fingers into her hips. “We’ll get through every bit of it together, my beloved. During and after.”

Byleth’s chest swelled with the declaration, and she smiled, a true genuine smile that caught Dimitri by surprise, for a moment later he was raining affectionate kisses all over her face. Amidst doing so, she could hear him rambling excitedly about how they would go about announcing the news to their friends and allies, which then shifted into contacting the stablemaster so that they may gift a foal to their child on the day of their birth. 

Yes, Byleth thought as she happily listened, just like everything else, they would face this together as one. She truly had nothing to fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back on my bullshit lol

Even as tears fell like fat drops of rain down his cheeks, Dimitri could not push himself to move any closer to the object of his current fascination.

Ten fingers on little hands, ten toes on even smaller feet. A tiny body swaddled in pale blue cloth with just the faintest tuft of teal hair peeking out from the top. A round little face scrunched in confusion with eyes that mirrored his own darting every which way. The king had never felt the sensation of falling in love in a single heartbeat and yet here he stood, at the complete mercy of the little baby in his wife’s arms.

A prince, the healers had told him before they had left the couple to their privacy. In the matter of minutes he had become a father. He and Byleth had been blessed with a son, and, goddess above, he was absolutely _perfect_.

”Hello, there,” Byleth practically whispered, her own eyes wet with emotion as she nuzzled the baby closer. “Happy birthday, little one. Welcome to the world.”

Even after enduring nearly a day of labor, which thankfully went without major complications, his beloved still looked radiant beyond compare. Already she was taking to the role of mother perfectly, if the way their fussing baby snuggled against her said anything.

Dimitri wanted so badly to hold his son, but remained like a statue even as his hands clenched in an effort to reach out. He had had this talk with Byleth just a month prior when the reality of it all had finally settled, about not wanting to tarnish something so pure. Even now he could feel the blood of his sins dripping from his fingers, which prevented him from getting any closer to his wife and child. 

On top of that, the baby was so... _fragile_. What if he accidentally hurt him? He would never be able to forgive himself.

But then, Byleth looked his way, her face one of pure understanding and silent comfort. “Dimitri, come meet your son,” she gently urged him, the arm that wasn’t securing the baby reaching out toward him.

Dimitri swallowed thickly, and, like a moth to a flame, took a shaky step forward, then another, until he was directly at his wife’s side. Like instinct, the moment Byleth carefully moved to place their son in the space between them Dimitri sprung into action, cradling the infant just so against his chest while making sure to cushion his head. Even now his hands shook with the reality that this new, delicate being was in his arms, but Byleth made sure to place a steady hand on his bicep, keeping him grounded.

Goddess, their child was even more beautiful up close. The king could see the resemblance of both himself and his wife in the baby’s minuscule features, starting with the gentle slope of his nose. His son let out a little whimper, his tiny hands flailing a bit as he adjusted to being held by someone else.

”Nikolai...” Dimitri breathed with a wobbly smile, then pressed a lingering kiss to the baby’s forehead, earning him an almost pouty grunt. “We’ve waited so long for you, precious one.” At the mention of his name, the baby finally made himself comfortable, his eyes gradually slipping shut as his fists came to rest against his cheeks.

”And you said you weren’t good with children,” Byleth commented with a wet giggle, which prompted an adoring smile from her husband. It wasn’t often that his beloved became overly emotional about matters, but it would seem the arrival of their child had caused the lot of them to become a mess of tears and smiles.

“The kingdom will be so excited to meet you,” Dimitri proceeded to tell the snoozing babe, his nose skimming the velvety skin of Nikolai’s cheek. “Your mother and I are already so in love with you. We’re so eager to properly present you to the world we created - one you can grow up in properly, free of despair.”

Dimitri moved to sit next to his wife, Byleth in turn snuggling herself up to him so they could both gaze upon the little prince in complete adoration.

”Nikolai Lambert Blaiddyd... Do you think his namesake is watching over fondly?” Byleth quietly asked.

Dimitri nodded, and glanced his beloved’s way to flash her a smile. “Just as I’m sure Jeralt is watching over as well, amazed at the sheer courage and strength of his daughter.”

”Dimitri...” Byleth groaned and glanced away in embarrassment, prompting a chuckle from the king.

”I only speak the truth, my love.” he insisted, leaning over to leave a kiss to her cheek. “I am _so_ very proud of you, and so relieved that you both are alright.” Byleth smiled shyly at that, reaching up to brush a piece of hair from his eyes.

“I’m proud of you, too.” she confessed, in turn. “I know how terrified you were at the prospect of holding our baby for the first time. But it’s already apparent that Nikolai adores you just as much as you love him, and for that I’m grateful.” Her eyes moved to their son for a moment before returning to Dimitri. “...I hate to disturb the peace, but, I think I should try to feed him,” she suggested sheepishly.

”...Oh, right,” Dimitri awkwardly muttered, not really wanting to give up his time with the baby but understanding his wife’s concern. “I’ll give you some privacy, and grab a midwife so she can assist you. Dedue is likely wearing a hole outside the door anyhow, considering I haven’t left our chambers since Nikolai’s arrival.”

Byleth smiled at that, and Dimitri maneuvered himself to return their son to her arms, his hand lingering on the baby’s head before pulling away. Suddenly overwhelmed by the happiness and pride he felt, he cupped Byleth’s face in his palms, leaving a series of tender kisses to her lips and cheeks which she returned earnestly.

”Thank you, my beloved,” he told her sincerely, his expression dumb and full of all the adoration that consumed him in that moment. “I love you both so much.”

Byleth laughed so sweetly at the admission, prompting Dimitri’s heart to flutter like mad in his chest. “We love you too, you big goof. Now go, before Dedue breaks down the door,” she ordered him, patting at his cheek half-heartedly. Dimitri chuckled as he rose from the bed, sending one last glance to his little family before exiting the bed chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone call for body positivity dimileth? No? Well I’m writing it anyway.

It was a rather uneventful night; Byleth had just finished feeding their son and had settled him in the bassinet next to their bed while a newly-arrived Dimitri made his way to their wardrobe to remove his complicated court outfit. Fortunately, the man had been able to retire for the evening around the same time his family did, something that was becoming more common since Nikolai had arrived into their lives just a few weeks prior.

It was then, after Dimitri had put all of his clothing away and donned his sleepwear, that he noticed his wife hadn’t settled into bed nor her favorite reading chair. Instead, she stood in front of the mirror near her personal vanity; stripped down to only her undergarments.

”Love?” Dimitri inquired, quietly walking to her. “Is everything alright?”

She seemed to snap out of it for a moment, turning to flash him a gentle but not quite genuine smile. “Everything’s fine, dear,” she said, but Dimitri knew better.

”Byleth, you know you can confide anything with me,” the king implored her, reaching for her hands. “I can tell when you’re upset about something, I’ve had plenty of time to decipher you.” His beloved chewed at her lip for a moment, then finally met his gaze directly.

”Am I beautiful to you?” she quietly asked, and the question felt like a slap to the face with how ludicrous it sounded to Dimitri’s ears.

”What?” he managed to reply, though it was painful and hoarse. “Byleth, why would you ask such a thing?” Obviously his reaction wasn’t one his wife anticipated, for she turned her head downward and stared toward her feet.

”Love,” Dimitri tried again, coming forward and cupping her face in his hands. “Why would you ever believe I wouldn’t see you as beautiful? You are my very heart and soul. Your warmth radiates like the sunrise; your light guides me through the darkest of hours. Have I not expressed this enough to you over the years?” He practically begged a response from her, his heart aching at the downtrodden expression she wore and the fact that he may be the cause of it.

His wife nodded, bringing a hand over his and squeezing. “You have, countless times,” she agreed, but then hesitantly moved her other hand to her undershirt and lifted it the slightest bit. There on her now-much-softer abdomen sat multiple stripes of purple and pink, physical evidence of the duration she had carried their son in her womb. Dimitri was aware her legs and breasts had undergone such a transformation as well, though it was only from catching glimpses of her while she dressed. She hadn’t encouraged intimacy of any kind for quite some time; months, in fact, and Dimitri had respected the distance she had enacted on that front.

And then, he understood completely.

”Byleth...” he breathed sadly, his hands traveling downward and squeezing at the lovely fleshiness of her waist. “Goddess above, do you even realize what a marvel you are to behold?” He lowered his lips to her neck, leaving tender kisses along the slender column as his thumbs massaged over her stomach almost reverently. “This flesh... these beautiful markings... they are proof of the absolute wonder that is you. Our baby, our gorgeous little boy resided within you here - grew within you, and you accommodated him every step of the way. Why would I even _consider_ them anything less than perfect?”

He could make out the beginnings of a bashful smile on his wife’s lips, accompanied by a rosy hue on her cheeks. “Oh, Dimitri,” she murmured, shaking her head. “I feel silly being conscious of such a thing. I just recall how fit I used to be before I was confined to bedrest and three feasts a day and I suppose it eventually got to me. On top of that... seeing Dorothea and Hilda again just recently, both relishing in their tight and revealing clothing, I suppose I thought...”

”That I wouldn’t find you attractive any longer?” Dimitri finished for her, then practically yanked her to him, eliciting an uncharacteristic squeak from his wife. “_Nonsense_,” he growled into her ear, then nibbled along her lobe until she went weak in the knees. “If anything, you are even _more_ ethereal now than ever. If I had my way, I would ravish you every morning and every night, my beloved goddess. These past few months were a torment, what with Mercedes forbidding me from any, ah, _extreme _behavior while you were pregnant. Now that I know how neglected and sorrowful you felt during that time, I feel I should make it up to you.”

”D-Dimitri!” Byleth managed to gasp as his hands rose and gently kneaded at her full and heavy breasts.

”I have to say... I’ve become quite fond of these,” he chuckled, and his wife was quick to giggle breathily. “So lovely; how could they not be? You nurse our son this way, and I truly have never witnessed anything more incredible in my life.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Byleth teased him, but he could tell she felt more confident by his observations, if the way she brought his face to hers so she may kiss him said anything.

”I adore you, every part of you,” Dimitri told her sincerely once they parted, and couldn’t help himself from kissing her again. “I thought you beautiful upon meeting you that fateful day in the village; the sheer power you exhibited over the enemy, and I thought you beautiful when your features became the color of the vast emerald ocean. I thought you beautiful when I was at my lowest, for you alone chased my demons away, and I thought you beautiful the day you agreed to be my wife. You are the love of my life, my beloved, and any change you undergo I will treasure with everything I possess... because it is you and you alone who my heart beats for.”

By now his wife’s eyes glistened with moisture, her cheeks the rosiest he had ever seen them under the faint candlelight of their chambers. “Dimitri,” she whimpered, embracing him and burying her face in his chest. “Thank you.”

Dimitri enveloped his arms around her smaller body, something he would always appreciate in sacred moments like this. “Come, love, we should attempt to sleep before the baby wakes.” He led her over to the bed and helped her onto the rather tall mattress, then took a moment to wish his son pleasant dreams before going around the room to extinguish all of the candles.

”Can I tell you something?” Byleth asked him once he climbed into bed and settled at her side. Dimitri opened his arms to her, an invitation she eagerly accepted, then pressed his lips to her forehead once she was tucked in her usual spot against his chest.

”Of course you can,” he finally replied, nuzzling his nose into the softness of her hair. Byleth pulled away slightly to look him in the face, her fingers gingerly brushing over the hair covering his eyeless socket - something he did when he wasn’t wearing his eyepatch.

”You are beautiful, too. Every single part of you,” she whispered, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight that filtered through their balcony window. “And I love you so, so very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still kinda editing stuff as I see it but this just needed to be posted while I had a chance lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!


	4. Chapter 4

He’d been through hell and back in the duration of his lifetime, but nothing remotely compared to the pain and fear coursing through his veins at this very moment.

Dimitri paced back and forth relentlessly as he hovered near the healers who had his son sprawled between them, the baby’s ragged little cries piercing at his father’s ears and heart. Byleth, perhaps more frazzled than he, could only watch from a distance, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she observed the pitiful state of her son.

Nikolai had come down with a sickness just a couple days prior, one that started with a harsh cough that racked his little body and ended with a blistering fever that set his temperature aflame. Both Dimitri and Byleth had gone into a state of panic, calling upon Mercedes and her team to help with the little boy’s ailment. Though they had assured them that all babies often experienced illnesses to build their immune system, it didn’t stop the parents from worrying themselves to the bone.

”We’ve applied a medical balm to his chest to allow for proper breathing,” Mercedes explained once she and the others ceased their examination. “He’ll need plenty of liquid while his body fights the fever; even if he refuses to eat, and should don only as much clothing as necessary, else he’ll overheat. I recommend just one blanket and his diaper cloth.”

Carefully she brought the baby over to his parents, Dimitri instantly reaching for him so he could check over his son for himself. Byleth thanked Mercedes and her assistants in the meantime before escorting them out of the chambers.

”My poor little boy,” the king spoke woefully as he pressed his lips to Nikolai’s burning forehead, “So young and so brave.” The red-faced baby attempted a wail, but all he managed was a shaky wheeze that broke off into a pitiful cry.

”As long as we follow Mercedes’ advice, she says he should be well within a few days,” Byleth sniffled as she pressed herself against Dimitri’s side. “Even still, this is terrifying. He’s so small, Dimitri...”

The king nodded solemnly. “My father used to say I came down with terrible colds every spring, right from my first year. I suppose it only made me stronger in the end, but now, I realize just how frightened I must’ve made him.”

”I only remember getting sick once as a child,” Byleth admitted. “My father didn’t really know how to react, so he made chicken soup from scratch because he heard it was ‘the cure for any illness’.” She smiled fondly at the memory.

”I suppose going through these instances is simply the trials of being a parent, hm?” Dimitri questioned as he slowly rocked Nikolai, who was now restlessly dozing. “You may not like the process, but it’s a learning experience, ultimately.”

”Exactly. I’d say we’re doing a pretty fine job, considering as soon as he started sniffling we took action,” Byleth analyzed with an encouraging smile, only for it to sink into a frown. “It just breaks my heart seeing him so helpless.”

”Mine as well,” Dimitri admitted, then carefully passed the baby over to his wife so she could dote on him. “But he is a Blaiddyd; I’m sure he’ll kick this sickness in no time at all. Did Mercedes say she would visit later to check up on things?”

Byleth nodded, moving to sit in her rocking chair to continue lulling their exhausted son into slumber. The poor thing hadn’t had a proper rest in almost half a week. 

“She isn’t too concerned, which I’m grateful for, but she understands our worry,” his wife explained. “She left some of that balm in the meantime if he starts coughing or wheezing too much.”

”Good.” Dimitri approved with a nod. “I won’t leave this bedchamber until he’s happy and healthy again.”

Byleth sent a look his way, one that was slightly disapproving. “I understand your worries, love, but you can’t just push court meetings and such aside. I don’t have any public business the remainder of this month, therefore I can stay with him until he is better.”

”You’ll exhaust yourself,” Dimitri argued, approaching her and kneeling at her side. “Already you have denied the help of his nurses and stayed up the past few nights, insisting I rest. Please, my love... allow me to share this burden with you. I want to see our baby better.” He ended his plea by leaning over and pressing a kiss to her hand.

”Dimitri...” Byleth uttered, then sighed. “I suppose you could have Sylvain and Felix attend to matters in your stead...”

”You know they’d do so in a heartbeat, especially Felix when he finds out my absence is due to his nephew being ill,” Dimitri said matter-of-factly as he ran his hand over the downy teal hair on his son’s head. “I know it might be silly, but I want to be there for Nikolai for every moment like this. I want him to be able to rely on me no matter the circumstance. I would wrangle the moon itself if he so desired.”

His wife smiled at that, humming softly as she gently brushed her fingers through his hair. “You’re such a good papa, Dimitri,” she cooed, looking so reverent and sweet. “Nikolai is so blessed to have you as his father.”

”I... er, well I mean...” Dimitri stuttered, all at once feeling shy. Byleth simply giggled, leaning over in her chair to kiss him softly.

”Will you help me feed him? I may need your support if he starts getting fussy,” she asked, and Dimitri immediately sprung into action by helping her rise from her chair.

”Anything, beloved,” he answered, settling a hand on her back and guiding her over to their bed. “You need only ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time parents always freak out over everything, and I wanted dimileth to experience that xD


End file.
